


Push and Pull

by ketchupfromyoutube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, F/M, ashton irwin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupfromyoutube/pseuds/ketchupfromyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh…shh baby girl…you don’t need to do anything. Just relax.”<br/>    Ashton had your silk panties pressed between your knees, his palms rubbing them so they’d fall to the hardwood floor. That’s when he crawled off the couch and sunk down onto his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

“Wow…that’s actually really pretty, look Ash,” you said, pointing a finger out towards the television. Your boyfriend, who was sprawled out on the couch with his head on your lap, looked up.   
    He swiveled his body in a small twist, his long hair falling to the side and resting on your bare legs. He was in nothing but a ripped muscle tank from an old show they played and basketball shorts. You opted for one of his long sleeves and your favorite lounging panties. Barely there and very comfortable for the fact.   
      
“What…that ring?” Ashton asked. You nodded while still smiling at the glowing screen, fingers absentmindedly braiding his curls. Ash scrunched his nose up at you, then giggled.  
      
“What?” You questioned, now casting your eyes on him. He looked so cute, you had to smile.  
      
“It’s kind of dorky looking…” your boyfriend whispered, as if his opinion would get him in trouble. It just might…  
      
“No it isn’t!” But even in your defense you giggled with him. Couldn’t help it. You had to admit, it was pretty comical, watching the jewelry channel at midnight in your undies. Ash turned his head to press a kiss into your thigh, hands curling around your tailbone.   
      
“Mmm…sorry baby. Didn’t mean to make fun of you…” Ash mumbled into your skin, voice sounding sincere. Your heart beat a bit harder then. He was always doing that…making sure you felt good and loved and secure after a bit of teasing. You didn’t know how much you needed that until a man like Ashton came along. That protection.  
      
“I’m perfectly good, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” Your hands massaged his scalp with mild pressure, nails scratching his hairline gently. Enough to make him purr into your flesh, lit up in the flickering shadow of the t.v.   
      
“M’glad,” Ash whispered, body twisting again so his chest was parallel to your lap. Watching him now instead of the lady trying to sell an overpriced necklace, you took a deep breath. He looked so gorgeous crouched before you. His arms smooth and shower fresh, lips puckering to meet every curve of muscle your legs bared. Hair long and wavy, ends curling like lush blades of grass in heat. You felt heated now, your mind having an idea of where this was going.  
     
“You deserve the best. Always…” Ashton’s caresses got heavier, lips parting to allow his firm pink tongue to drag along your inner thigh.  
The idea was definitely becoming a reality.   
      
“You’re my gorgeous, sweet, intelligent girl.”  
His words caused the breath to nosedive from your chest and into your stomach. Lower it sank, dripping through the veins beneath your hipbones. Lower….lower…  
      
“I want to lick you, need to….eat you,” Ashton’s confession sent little shock waves of anticipation through your head. Images of every time he ate you out popping like street fireworks in front of your eyes. The sensation of his mouth ghosting along your panties, chilling you in the most perfect way.  
    His eyes met yours when you looked down, hair framing his beautiful face. His eyes looked so innocent and eager to please. Excited and adoring. That was your Ash.  
      
“Babe,” you breathed, having trouble just getting that out. You wanted it so bad, wanted him more than anything. Needed it. Suddenly the buzz of the t.v. was gone, the only sound you could hear being his fingers tugging the waistband of your underwear down.   
      
“A-Ash…”   
      
“Shh…shh baby girl…you don’t need to do anything. Just relax.”  
    Ashton had your silk panties pressed between your knees, his palms rubbing them so they’d fall to the hardwood floor. That’s when he crawled off the couch and sunk down onto his knees. His feet flexed on the rug, hands running up and down your legs. The entirety of each limb got his touch, his love. His eyes never left yours as he lowered his face, kissing your skin. From the toes, the backs of your feet, up the calves. His tongue laid flat on your shins and painted a stripe past your kneecaps and ended just before your soaking wet sex.  
    “Fuck….” You whined, needing more and being overwhelmed already. Ashton always knew how to string you apart like a tangled mess of Christmas lights. Perfectly blinking and in a row, fizzling in radiating heat.  
      
“Yeah baby, that’s my good girl. Such a good girl for me, aren’t you?” Ashton cooed at you, lowering his gaze to your pussy, spreading your legs to get a better look. He inhaled sharply when he did, teeth camping down on his quivering bottom lip. His rough fingertips came down on your pussy then, wetting the callouses and feeling your lips, the sound obscene due to how aroused he had you.  
      
“So wet, god I love how wet you get,” he moaned, removing his hands to suddenly yank you closer by your lower back. You gasped softly, butt lifting off the cushions and plopping back down much closer to his face. To his tongue. You were shaking now. Thighs red and trembling from his massaging, from his love bites.  
      
“Aww, baby girl,” Ashton smiled, proud. He looked up from your sex, into your eyes. Fingers drenching themselves in your heat before sinking in. You let out a shout, the squeak echoing in the dark apartment. Ash looked up at you with fondness pouring out his eyelids. The dimples cutting into his rosy cheeks. So in love, and so in awe.  
      
“You love it when I finger you, don’t you pretty girl?” He encouraged, his two fingers sliding in and out of you deliciously slow. They crooked when he was knuckle deep; fuck he had the longest fingers in the world. You were shocked and writhing over it every damn time. They brushed against your g-spot. Of course they did…this was Ashton. He could have you unraveled on the floor with just his fingertips. With his tongue? You’d be a puddle.  
    “I…I r-really do…” you groaned, panting as your fists closed around the pillows. Wringing them out and knuckles turning white. Ash winked at you and brought his tongue down on you.  
    “Ashton!” You yelped, ankles linking behind his neck, against his broad back. He hummed in response, that deep tone resonating against every nerve you held down there. Your clit was enveloped by his tongue, the strong muscle flicking and sucking you hungrily. His fingers fucked into you faster, a third circling your entrance languidly.   
      
“Baby?” You heard Ashton call, voice muffled and well…wet. You blushed but didn’t have it in you to feel too bashful.    
      
“Yeah?” You whimpered, head spinning.   
      
“Think you can help me out, princess?” Ash asked, voice soothing and bright. It made you need his approval, his gratitude, always.   
      
“Anything…” you promised. Ashton chuckled, in a kind way.  
      
“Can you tie my hair up, please? Maybe I can use the hair tie in your hair now…please pumpkin?” He suggested, cocking his head at the braid resting on your shoulder. Not even a second past before you tore it from your hair, reaching for your man.  
      
“Hairs getting in my eyes, sorry love.” Ashton was apologizing with three fingers now thrusting in and out of your slick pussy. Curls bouncing around his eyes. Your heart felt so full of love it could burst.   
    “D-daddy…” You sighed, back bending forward to rake his hair up and out of his face. You gathered it at the top and tied it into his favorite style of bun. Baby hairs still stuck out at the sides, only making him more handsome. The grateful expression on Ashton’s face made your entire body glow, inside and out. He stroked your thigh with his free hand. Leaned his head down and rubbed his cheek against it, like a pleased kitten.  
      
“Thank you princess…thank you for taking care of me.” He told you.  
You started to speak but couldn’t battle the moan bubbling your throat. You let them spill out and rattle the air between you two. All you could hear was his voice and his fingers fucking you. All you could feel was AshtonAshtonAshton.  
He was going down on you in full now, not stopping or slowing. Just his tongue lapping up your folds and sucking your clit as if parched for your juices. His fingers flexing and hooking inside of you at every perfect angle. Rubbing against that spot until you were a quivering mess on the couch, teeth clamped down on his long sleeve. Your screams weren’t muffled though, too loud and urgent to be dulled.   
Without thinking, you thrust each hand out and closed on his bun, fingers finding the strength to tug and pull. They shook and cramped but with every breath Ash knocked from you, they dug into his hair deeper. Pulled harder.  
    “Keep doing that…fuck…” Ashton growled straight into you, tongue flicking particularly firm on your pulsing clit. You gasped and pushed yourself into his face, now grinding. His long sleeve slipped off of one shoulder, hair cascading down your back in all of your twisting. Completely gone and fucked out. Or getting there very, very soon.   
    You did as you were told, and kept pulling on his hair. The bun stayed in tack, you thanked yourself for tying it so tight. Yanking and screaming his name, skin bright red and pussy rubbing up against Ashton’s scruff, you felt the knot clenching in your stomach. Tensioned balled up so close, nerves clambering on top of one another before the big break.   
      
“Daddy, d-daddy I’m close,” You said, breathing shallow. Ashton went harder at hearing this, fingers stroking your walls with more pressure, tongue getting to every dip and contour you offered. Vocal chords pushing his groans past his plush lips to vibrate against you.   
    You tipped over the edge before being completely thrown over. Each finger dug into his locks and pulled like life depended on it, the tension snapping each chord within. The fire licked up your thighs and spread throughout your entire body. You came into Ashton’s tongue, down his throat, into his mouth. He was quick at work, lapping up every drop he could find. Not letting a speck go to waste.   
      
All you felt was his name knifing through your lungs, his mouth cleaning you off, is thumb pressed bluntly to your clit to help alleviate the empty feeling as his finger slipped out.   
    Your own fell from his hair, tangled and messy from the pulling. You stroked down his shoulders, his chest, his ribcage. Leaned forward and gave him a filthy kiss. His tongue rolled over yours, his taste mingling with your own.  
      
“Thanks daddy,” you giggled, biting his bottom lip and tugging. He braced each wet hand on the couch, framing your body in every perfect way. He giggled back.   
      
“Of course, baby girl,” Ashton said, turning his jaw to kiss at your neck. He whispered into it.  
      
“You deserve the best.”

And yeah…you definitely had it. 


End file.
